When your gone
by 0-Allegra-0
Summary: Ich habe gekämpft und ich habe gewonnen.


Titel: You

Titel: When your gone...

Autor: Allegra

Kontakt:

Spoiler: Alles einschließlich dritte Staffel und alle ungesendeten Folgen in Deutschland!

Rating: -

Kategorie: Zukunftsfic / MiSa / Charakters Death

Disclaimer: Ich hab mir Michael nur geliehen. Ehrenwort ich bring ihn unbeschadet wieder! Der kurze Songtextausschnitt stammt aus dem Lied von Avril Lavigne – When your gone.

Short-Cut: Ich habe gekämpft und ich habe gewonnen.

Datum: 04. Februar 2008

**When your gone...**

_...the piece insight my heart is missing you..._

Liebe Sara,

ich liebe Dich. Das tue ich jetzt und das werde ich wohl auch noch mein ganzes Leben lang tun. Ich denke nicht das ich mich noch einmal verlieben könnte. Ich meine auf die Art und Weise wie ich in Dich verliebt war. Ich denke auch nicht das ich mich generell wieder auf eine Frau einlassen kann. Es würde mir wie Betrug erscheinen. Nicht direkt Dir gegenüber, aber gegenüber der Frau mit der ich zusammen wäre. Ich wäre nicht aufrichtig genug ihr gegenüber. So wäre ich doch immer mit meinen Gedanken bei Dir. So wie jetzt zum Beispiel.

Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich bin wieder in Fox River. An dem Ort an dem alles anfing. Ich habe jetzt viel Zeit und brauche nicht mehr weg zu rennen. Deshalb schreibe ich - als Therapie wie meine Psychologin sagt - Dir diesen Brief. Sie meint es würde helfen meine Angstzustände und Depressionen in den Griff zu kriegen.

Sicher interessiert Dich was alles passiert ist seid deinem Tod. Leider konnte ich mich nicht von Dir verabschieden. Ich konnte nicht bei Dir sein. Es tut weh, dass ich es nicht geschafft habe freizukommen um Dich zu retten. Es schmerzt unerträglich und ich habe jede Nacht Alpträume. Ich mache mir Vorwürfe. Ich wollte doch nur meinen Bruder vor dem Tod bewahren. Stattdessen habe ich andere - wie Dich – mit hineingezogen. Wir hätten es geschafft. Mein Plan war perfekt. Wenn nur dieses Rohr nicht gewesen wäre. Es wurde ausgetauscht und leider war somit der Weg in die Ambulanz versperrt. Ich musste Dich fragen und die Liebe meines Lebens verletzen. Es tut mir so unendlich leid und der Schmerz in meinem Inneren frisst mich auf. Aber ich gebe nicht auf. Das hättest Du nicht gewollt. Sicher war es nicht dein Wunsch zu sterben aber ich weiß, dass Du für mich und Linc gestorben bist. Du bist gestorben damit ich weitermachen kann. Nun muss ich lernen Dich los zu lassen. Dich gehen zu lassen. Auch wenn es schwer werden wird für mich.

Ich erzähle Dir was alles passiert ist. Wie ich von deinem Tod erfahren habe. Ich war im Gefängnis wie Du weist, als ich neue Fotos von Dir haben wollte. Linc sollte mir welche bringen, kam aber mit leeren Händen. Er sagte mir Du seihst tot. Ich konnte es nicht glauben und bin gegangen. Weg von Lincoln, weg von seinen Lügen. Ich dachte er belügt mich bis das Gesagte in meinem Verstand vordrang. Du bist tot, hallte es immer wieder in meinen Gedanken. Du bist tot. Der Schmerz der sich in meinem Inneren ausbreitete stach in meiner Brust und trieb Tränen in meine Augen. Es konnte nicht sein. Nein, es durfte nicht sein. Ich sah das Foto, welches ich die ganze Zeit in meiner Hand hielt. Ich sah Dich mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle zeigen und Deinen hilflosen flehenden Blick. Es tut mir leid Sara. Ich konnte Dich nicht retten. Die Vorwürfe die ich mir machte und noch immer mache, stiegen ins unermessliche. Der Hass gegen mich selbst nahm zu. Ich selbst bin schuld, dass Du nicht mehr in meinen Armen liegen kannst. Ich kann Dich nicht mehr fühlen und berühren.

Ich schrie mir den Schmerz von der Seele. Zumindest versuchte ich das. Auch wenn es meine unendliche Traurigkeit nicht vertrieb, half es ein bisschen. Auf einmal fühlte ich mich schwach und hilflos. Genauso, wie als Lincoln auf dem Stuhl saß und hingerichtet werden sollte. Wäre das passiert, wäre es auch meine Schuld gewesen, weil ich es nicht geschafft habe rechtzeitig auszubrechen. Ich fühlte wie sämtlicher Mut aus mir wich und all meine Hoffnung in tausend Stücke zerbrach. Augenblicklich vermisste ich Dich schmerzhaft. Wenn ich Dir doch wenigstens „Bis bald" hätte sagen können. Wenn Du wenigstens in meinem Arm gestorben wärst. Dann wärst Du nicht allein gegangen. Dann wäre ich bei Dir gewesen. Der Schmerz wäre zwar der Selbe, aber wir hätten einen Abschied gehabt. Jetzt habe ich nur Lincolns Worte. Du bist tot.

Nachdem das Wissen über Dich mich wie einen Schlag mit einem Stein erwischt hatte, fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich würde kämpfen. Für Dich und für mich, sowie für meine Familie. Ich werde nicht zulassen das man uns zerstört und gegen deine Mörder kämpfen. Den ersten den ich erwischen konnte war Whistler! Ich konfrontierte ihn mit der Wahrheit und wartete seine Reaktion ab. Ich schrie ihn an und startete einen Kampf um Leben und Tod. Ich machte ihn mitverantwortlich, weil ich wegen ihm nicht ausbrechen konnte. Wir überlebten beide. Irgendwann kam ich raus aus Sona und der Kampf ging weiter. Nicht gegen Whistler aber gegen alle anderen. Ich habe gekämpft und ich habe gewonnen. Wir haben es geschafft sie zu stürzen und ein für alle mal zu vernichten. Wir haben zum letzten Schlag ausgeholt und getroffen. Wie bei einem Videospiel wo man dem Endgegner gegenüber steht und die Kleineren vorher am Ende jedes Levels besiegt hat. Selbst die Präsidentin konnten wir erfolgreich entlarven. Nun sind wir frei und können leben. Linc, LJ und ich.

Gegen Linc wurden alle Anklagepunkte fallen gelassen wie Du ja weist. Ich habe eine Haftminderung bekommen und kann bei guter Führung frühzeitig raus. So muss ich anstelle der lebenslänglichen Strafe wegen Banküberfall, Behinderung der Justiz, mehrfacher Flucht mit mehrfacher Todesfolge, Diebstahl und vielen weiteren Delikten „nur" fünf Jahre wegen Banküberfall sitzen. Ich schätze ich habe Glück gehabt nach so viel Pech. Aber freuen kann ich mich trotzdem wirklich nicht. Sicher würde ich mich freuen wenn draußen meine große Liebe auf mich warten würde. Aber du bist tot. Du wirst nicht draußen stehen und mit einem Lachen und offenen Armen mir entgegen rennen. Stattdessen wird Lincoln etwas verhalten an seinem Wagen auf mich warten. Weißt Du, unser gutes Verhältnis hatte sich, nach dem Du gestorben bist, verschlechtert und wir haben uns etwas entzweit. Teilweise sind wir getrennte Wege gegangen aber wir hatte immer das gleiche Ziel. Und wie das so ist, trafen wir uns dort wieder. Jetzt kommt Lincoln mich jeden Tag besuchen. Es tut gut ihn immer zu sehen und er ist sehr für mich da. Wir sind wieder die beiden Brüder die wir im Knast waren. Wir halten zusammen und nach langen Gesprächen sind wir über alles zwischen uns im Reinen. Er weiß das ich ihn brauche und ich bin dankbar dafür das er lebt. Auch Fernando kommt - nach Lincoln - mich am meisten besuchen. Seine Marie Cruz hat sein Baby zur Welt gebracht und die beiden haben nun geheiratet. Er hat mir stolz das Foto seiner kleinen Julia gezeigt. Es ist ein hübsches Baby. Er würde mich gerne als Paten für seine Tochter haben und ich habe ihm versprochen es zu werden sobald ich hier rauskomme. Das ist seine Art Danke zu sagen schätze ich. Ich bin sehr froh das auch er es geschafft hat zu überleben. Man könnte sagen er ist in der ganzen Zeit mein bester Freund geworden. Er dankt mir jedes Mal das ich ihm eine Familie ermöglicht habe und ist sehr glücklich.  
Selbst Nika kommt mich besuchen. Sie macht sich immer Sorgen um mich. Sie war es auch die mich überredet hat psychologische Hilfe anzunehmen. Ich schätze sie fühlt sich als meine „Ehefrau" für mich verantwortlich oder etwas in der Art. Was Du damals wohl gedacht hast, als Du von ihr erfahren hast. Sicher hast Du mich für einen Schwerenöter oder so was gehalten. Dabei war ja alles anders. Deinen enttäuschten Blick werde ich niemals vergessen.

Ich wollte Dir schon immer von meinen Träumen erzählen die ich für uns hatte, nur leider kam es nie dazu. Deswegen erzähle ich dir jetzt davon. Ich wollte uns ein Haus kaufen. Kein großes. Eher ein kleines gemütliches Haus für Dich und mich und unseren Kindern, mit einem großen Garten und einem Hund und so was. Ich wollte Dich fragen ob du meine Frau werden willst, sobald ich von Nika geschieden worden wäre. Ich wollte den Rest meines Lebens mit Dir verbringen. Wenn ich irgendwann hier rauskommen sollte, dann werde ich mir diesen Traum erfüllen. Zwar physisch ohne Dich, aber in Gedanken wirst Du immer bei mir sein.  
Ich werde ein Haus kaufen und mir einen Hund anschaffen. Ich werde sie Sara taufen und mich gut um sie kümmern. In meinem Garten wird es einen Platz geben an dem ich um Dich trauern kann. Ich konnte Dich nie beerdigen da man deinen Körper nicht gefunden hat. Keinen Platz zu haben an dem man trauern kann ist furchtbar.  
An diesem Ort wird eine Bank stehen auf welche ich mich jeden Tag setzen werde. Davor wird zwischen den schönsten Blumen ein Grabstein mit deinem Namen liegen.

Ich weiß, dass Du nicht viel von Blumen gehalten hast, aber ich werde Dir immer frische Blumen bringen. So wie ich es getan hätte wenn Du noch leben würdest.

In meinem Haus werden überall deine Sachen herum stehen. Ich habe Lincoln beauftragt alles aus deinem Apartment zu holen und zu verwahren bis ich hier raus bin.

Ich hoffe Du kannst mir das alles irgendwann verzeihen. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns in der Ewigkeit wieder. Denn mein Herz schreit nach Dir!

Ich liebe Dich,

Dein Michael


End file.
